


Into the Wind

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex sees a private moment in Clark's secretive life and is greatful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wind

## Into the Wind

by Sixer

[]()

* * *

Into the Wind 

Walking around the corner of the well worn barn on the Kent farm, Lex prepared himself for another evasive conversation with Clark. Lex could never really get a grasp on just why he continued to pursue his friendship with Clark Kent. Any other person who had consistently lied and threatened him would have been written off long ago, but Clark, he had something Lex couldn't let go of. The superficial part of Lex always chocked it up to the stunning facial features and glorious musculature of Clark's golden body, the emotional part felt it was the tender heart and earnest words spoken from Clark that kept Lex interested, the Luthor part weighed in that any secret worth hiding was a secret worth owning. Whatever the real reason, Lex found himself preparing for another frustrating evening chat with Clark. 

As he rounded the corner of the barn, Lex stopped abruptly causing the softened earth at his feet to swirl up into the wind and cover his freshly shined loafers with a coating of dust. The dirtied shoes went unnoticed as Lex's eyes discovered Clark, naked, facing into the wind. Stunned at the sight of Clark walking around the farm without a stitch of clothing, Lex turned to check for other cars in the drive and noticed that he and Clark were alone. 

Completely alone. 

Lex took a few steps closer so that he could hear better the mumbled and hushed sounds Clark was making as he stood there, almost still. Clark's right arm was slowly moving forward and then back in an exacting rhythm and his legs and buttocks were clenching slightly with every backward movement of his arm. 

Lex stepped closer, careful to not make any noise that would alert Clark to his presence. Lex knew, deep down, that this was a private moment for Clark. Something he had probably planned out, taking advantage of the parentless house and the privacy of the lone hill that looked over the fields behind the barn. Taking a last step closer, Lex couldn't summon a reason to care that he was intruding. The site of Clark thrusting slightly into his clutching fist, Lex was certain that was what he was witnessing, and the soft sighs and grunts Clark was making as he moved faster with a consistent tempo was the most erotic scene Lex had ever laid witness to. 

Lex continued to watch as the wind picked up, keeping pace with Clark, and the last rays of sun glistened over the sheen of sweat on Clark's golden skin. Lex reached down to press his palm against his needy cock and bit back a moan at the touch. He continued to clutch and rub his palm against the straining zipper of his trousers while his eyes slowly raked over all of the skin Clark normally kept covered. 

The tendons on the backs of Clark's knees were straining at the continued position Clark was standing in and his calves were flexing with each small thrust. Lex ran his eyes upward and watched a small bead of sweat linger slightly at the top of Clark's ass before slowly rolling into the shadowy crevice. Lex yearned to follow behind with his tongue. 

Licking his lips silently, Lex continued to rub and press his palm over his constrained erection and watch as Clark began to tremble and moan into the dying sun. As Clark began to stutter his tempo, Lex's hand paused. Lex watched as Clark tossed his head back and screamed into the cooling winds swirling around them both. 

The feeling a something splattering across his face and neck caused Lex to drop to his knees and release a wale of ecstasy while clutching his erupting cock tightly. Dropping his head to catch his breath, Lex absently licked some of the spattered come off his lips and moaned at the taste and memory it renewed to his lust addled brain. Looking up, Lex saw Clark standing a few feet from him with a look of shock and awe on his face. 

Lex tried to stand and apologize but Clark fell to his knees before Lex could move. Trying, in vain, to push away the tingling in his cock caused by the nearness of a naked Clark Kent and force his tongue and lips to speak and apologize, the best Lex could come up with was to reach out and brush his semen dampened finger tips across Clark's lips. 

Watching Clark bring his tongue out to taste his fingers and then slowly pull them past his lips was the second most erotic site Lex had ever seen. Falling forward, allowing his lips to trace after his questing fingers felt like the most natural reaction in the world and every part of Lex couldn't agree more. 


End file.
